Maga: the legend
by Queenofcrack97
Summary: its a twist to pokemon black and white not sure how else to put it...AN my computer sucks but i will try to pdate as soon a possible


Maga: The legend

**AN- I decided to do this story purely for the idea that this could happen in the series of Pokémon….the reason it is for Touko is because well I love her and N together….not a valid reason correct? Trust me I know oh so very well how my weird mind works!**

**Ta-Ta darlings!**

**Chapter one**

My name is Touko white. I come from a family of champions. They specialize with dark and ghost type Pokémon. I have a brother named Touya, a mother named Beena, and a father named Kana. The white clan also has one…or uh two black-sheep; one is named Alder, the champion of unova. Alder had his named changed when he was of legal age to travel with Pokémon to be a trainer.

Alder is my father's brother though they look nothing alike. Alder, despite his looks of age, is younger than my forty-six year old father. He is at least ten years younger than him. Uncle alder only came around to see me….the other outcast of the clan.

Uncle Alder says if he could he would take me away from the family. I once asked him why; "Because Touko…You are destined for great things." I had looked at him…confusion on my face as he chuckled and picked me up in his arms kissing my forehead in a fatherly...something mine had never done…"inside you Touko, is something very special and I hope that one day you will know what it is" he then pulled his treasured dragon type Pokémon out and set me on it. We then spent some time together…but after that Uncle Alder left to become champion.

All my family members had watched in disgrace, except me and my brother who were watching in amazement. We watched him become champion. After that Uncle Alder became champion I never saw him again. Sure there were occasional holiday gifts for my birthday and x-mas but nothing else. But that was when I was three.

At age six, because twins in my family either die in the womb or what me and my brother did…compete with Pokémon. We had to undergo that. If one of us loses…which is bound to happen then that child will be put in the woods to die. However If that twin comes back he/she is to live and be out casted from the family at sixteen. I remember that day so clearly….because it set my future in place.

X-X-X flashback X-X-X

"Alright you two know the rules; if one of you loses you will be left in the woods for dead" my father said glaring at everything.

"However" he paused and looked directly at us "if you make it back alive…you will live with the family until you are of legal age of sixteen where you will be banished from the clan"

With that said he gave us a poke ball each. Within each we knew could be any dark type Pokémon. At a young age children are drilled to know every dark type move, Pokémon and move associated with them…we also specialize in ghost type but we hardly have any of them.

"Release your Pokémon!" my mother yelled.

I released mine first which was a shiny sneasel. I looked at my brother to see he had a shiny weavile. By the end of it I lost and sneasel was released after being verbally abused. I was slapped by my father and then my mother as it was tradition to slap the loser seemingly saying that they are not worthy of having parents. Don't ask why…it's a stupid rule in the white clan. After that I looked to my brother to find his head down and his shoulders shaking…I assumed it was because he had just sentenced me to death.

"Touya-onii-san" I said walking over to him and taking his hand "I forgive you Touya-onii-san do not worry about me…I promise I will always be there for you" I smiled a sad smile and he looked at me before hugging me one last time.

"I love you imoto" he said to me "please don't ever forget that dear sister" I began to tear up and in the corner of my eye I saw my mom tear up slightly.

"I love you to nii-san and I won't" I kissed his cheek and smiled a watery smile as he returned it with his own and that was the last thing I saw before I was blindfolded and led into the woods…even if I do die I know that the last thing my brother saw was me smiling at him.

X-X-X end flashback X-X-X

After being let lose in the forest by two of the clans-men I took off my blindfold and curled up in a ball wrapping my arms around my legs whispering "I'm really gonna die" before crying. I cried so hard I passed out and when I woke up I **wasn't **in the same place.

X-X-X flash back X-X-X

"Huh?" I was so confused "where am i?" I was completely scared, what if somebody kidnapped me? I was ready to die back there. I sensed something in the shadows of the cave I was in.

"Who's there?" I said "come out I know your there" why did I have to sound so damn brave?

"Little one why were you in the woods?" said a calm voice. It had calmed me down and felt like home.

"Show yourself so I can tell you" I paused to catch my breath "Uncle Alder always said that its impolite to not talk to someone's face"

The voice laughed lightly and said "that's true little maga" out of the shadows came Darkrai….the legendary dark type Pokémon. Darkrai is a black-shadow creature with a small head and white fog-like substance coming from it. The white fog was covering one of its bright blue eyes. He also has a red spiky growth around his neck. Darkrai has skinny arms and long black tatters coming from his shoulder, he has an hourglass figure and looked to be wearing a ripped cloak.

"I assume from your silence you know who I am but…little maga I still do not know who you are" he chuckled and it's then that I realize how he's talking to me…through my mind.

"Oh I'm so sorry mister Darkrai" I apologized "I didn't mean to, my name is Touko white!" I bowed my head.

"Pleasure to meet you miss Touko" and with that I barreled into him crying and shaking because of my sobs.

I was trying not to cry because I was ready for death but somehow I knew Darkrai would never hurt me. Darkrai wrapped his arms around my small form picking me uo and holding me like a mom would a baby just letting me cry my little heart out, which I was grateful for.

"Come little maga I will take you home" he said and rubbed his head against mine in a way of comfort.

X-X-X end flashback X-X-X

Darkrai…on the journey back home…protected me from Pokémon snatchers that I knew were sent from my father…don't ask I just knew it. Darkrai…he…h-he nearly died to save me…he would have until something awakened in me. I had blacked out when I felt that though when I regained consciousness I looked and found Darkrai…electric blue eyes widened with wonder shock and delight.

I looked around and saw ash 'did I do that?' I wondered out loud and Darkrai said a struggled yes. I rushed over to him and said with tears streaming down my face 'I'm sorry Darkrai' and kissed his cheek and then something amazing happened. A white light coated him and, after a few seconds, lifted and out comes a fully healed, fully energized Darkrai. And then the next thing I know I'm in Darkrai's arms with him muttering something.

X-X-X flashback X-X-X **(Last one for this chapter I promise)**

"Touko" he had paused "capture me"

I was shocked, a legendary Pokémon want me, a misfit to capture it!?

"Darkrai… I would love to but I do not have a poke ball" call me a little selfish but really Darkrai was the only person in the world to me beside my brother at that point…I didn't want to ever lose him.

"Do not worry little maga…I have something for you now close your eyes" I did as told curious as to what this gift was. I felt Darkrai pick up my hand and place something in it.

"Open your eyes" he said softly and I felt his hand on my head. I opened my eyes and there in my small child hand laid a dream ball.

"Now tap my forehead" he looked at me "once you do a black string will appear and the ball will turn into a necklace" he paused and to the tree line where I saw my house. "I will always be there for you just say my name when you are alone and if you are sad. I will come and help if you are in any way harmed, emotionally or physically I will come. Now my dear Maga…capture me!" and I did…I had caught the most elusive Pokémon known to man. I Caught Darkrai…a legendary Pokémon to boot too!

X-X-X end flashback X-X-X

And soon I start my adventure!  
**-**

**How was it? Sorry if I got some facts wrong…if I did please tell me and I will make it better in future chapters…I hope…**

**QOC signing off…for now!**


End file.
